


Keith and Lance Visit a Korean Spa

by mymelancholy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Klancetober, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nudity, Roommates, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymelancholy/pseuds/mymelancholy
Summary: Lance loves spas, Keith... is Korean.





	Keith and Lance Visit a Korean Spa

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had no intention of doing anything for Klancetober, but then I saw the theme for one day was "spa treatment" and remembered that video Steven Yeun made with Conan at a Korean spa. This mess is based on that. Lance is Conan, sorry Lance.
> 
> If anyone wants to watch the video, it's called "Steven Yeun and Conan Visit a Korean Spa" on YouTube.

"Ah!!!" Lance's girlish shriek echoes throughout the bathroom as he struggles to guide the soap from his bubble bath to cover his nipples with one hand and his crotch with the other. "Have you heard of knocking?!"

Keith sighs. "I have to pee." He stands in the doorway and takes in Lance's appearance. He's got one of those mask things he always wears on his face, candles lit on the side of the bathtub, a towel for some reason wrapped around his head even though he's still in the bathtub, and enough bubbles surrounding him that Keith has no idea what on earth he was trying to cover just now.

"You've been in here since I left and that was an hour ago. Aren't you done by now?"

Lance gives a short laugh like Keith just said something preposterous and leans onto the side of the tub to look at him. ...Keith can't help but think what a fire hazard this is.

"Listen. Just because you've never worn a face mask, or taken a bubble bath... probably brushed your hair, or heaven forbid, been to a spa, a day in your, what I'm assuming must be very sad, life, doesn't mean you can judge me just because I choose to actually take care of myself. I mean, come on, man. _This_???" He gestures up and down, from the sides of his head, down the sides of his torso. "All this beauty doesn't just happen, Keith."

Keith is silent for a moment, just staring somewhat blankly at his roommate, before simply saying "I have."

"You have? You have what? OH." Lance rolls his eyes a little and looks at him, crossing his arms over his soapy chest. "Keith, that hell pore mask I made you try to see if you'd cry doesn't count. You weren't even a willing participant."

Keith groans at the mention of the hell mask. It was what it sounded like. He doesn't understand why anyone would want to do that to themselves, but that's not the point right now.

"No, I've been to a spa."

Lance sits up dramatically from his bath tub, water splashing into a few of his candles and definitely all over the floor.

"Wait, what? When? Why? Who- I don't. How could this- I don't. ...I don't understand."

"I'm Korean."

"Yes... I know that. What does that have to do with anything right now?"

"We have... spas."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me all this time, _spas_ have been some sort of rich part of your culture and we have never bonded over this before?"

Keith thinks for a moment. Bonding could be nice. He never really knows how to get closer with his strange roommate that he has almost nothing in common with. Well... admittedly, he was probably the strange roommate. Lance has lots of friends, Keith has... two, if his brother and the boy sitting in his bath tub count. He never really knows how to get close to people in general. But maybe this is the opportunity he needs. Lance loves... spa things, right?

"Alright, I'll take you."

"Huh?"

"I'll take you to a Korean spa."

**Author's Note:**

> I should have the actual spa chapter up soon, I'm probably halfway through right now.


End file.
